


It’s Too Cold For You Here

by be_my_mistake



Category: SKAM France
Genre: Cute, Eliott Demaury - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, date, eliott has that dang jacket again, elu - Freeform, kinda protective eliott, lucas being stubborn, lucas lallement - Freeform, still really cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_my_mistake/pseuds/be_my_mistake
Summary: Eliott and Lucas go on an anniversary date, but the weather isn’t being too kind to them
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	It’s Too Cold For You Here

**Author's Note:**

> title is from sweater weather by the neighborhood

Eliott thought that he had the perfect anniversary date planned. For their six month anniversary, Eliott was taking Lucas to the Eiffel Tower. He thought it would be perfect. The only thing is he didn't expect was there to be freezing temperatures. 

The weather had been going back and forth between warm and cold. Eliott had checked the weather for that day the day he planned the date and it was supposed to be warm and sunny. And it started off that way, but soon the temperatures started dropping as clouds rolled in. Eliott wasn't physically bothered by the weather, he had on a hoodie underneath a jacket, but Lucas was only in his Romance hoodie, which didn't keep him as warm as he wished it would.

Throughout the date, Eliott noticed Lucas shivering and pulling at his hoodie sleeves to keep his hands warm. He felt terrible knowing that he was the caused his boyfriend to freeze. He offered his jacket a couple of times, but Lucas declined it saying that he 'wasn't that cold' or that he 'would survive'.

That didn't work for Eliott. He wanted his boy to be comfortable. He wanted his boy to be warm. He wanted his boy to have the best day ever and being cold wasn't the way to have the best day ever. 

"We don't have to stay if you're getting cold. We can go home and watch a movie if you want," Eliott whispered to Lucas as they walked up the steps. Lucas shook his head though. He turned to face Eliott and said,

"This is your anniversary too, I want you to have a good time." Eliott smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek, feeling how could Lucas' skin was. And when he pulled away, he couldn't tell if Lucas was blushing or if his cheeks were turning red from the cold. He prayed for the former, but he knew it was the latter. 

The more time they spent outside, the worse Eliott was feeling. He couldn't enjoy the date because he was too worried that Lucas was going to get too cold and get sick. He kept offering his jacket as he watched Lucas struggle to get warm, but Lucas continued to say no. He was a stubborn little fuck.

Eliott walked up behind Lucas to look out over the city. As he wrapped his arms around him, he felt him shaking. He also felt his skin under his hoodie and it was ice cold. He noticed that Lucas' hands were even turning a bit blue. Eliott felt bad for him, he should be enjoying the date but instead he's freezing his ass off. And the last thing Eliott wants is for Lucas to lose that precious ass.

"You're going to end up with a cold if you don't take my jacket," Eliott mumbled in Lucas' ear. Lucas couldn't hold back his laughter. He turned around in Eliott's arms to look at him. He pecked him on the lips, smiling as he pulled away. 

"You don't have to worry about me, enjoy the scenery," Lucas told him then turned around, stretching his arms out in front of him. Eliott still felt him shake though, which made him feel guilty again. 

Eliott pulled away from Lucas, causing a small whine to come from him. He was the only thing keeping him warm. Eliott shrugged off his jacket then handed it to Lucas. Lucas' eyes looked from the jacket to Eliott then back to the jacket.

"I can't take this, babe. Then you'd be freezing," Lucas mumbled as he gave Eliott a sincere look. Eliott wasn't going to let that stop him though, he was determined for his boy to get warm.

"Don't worry, mon amour, I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, are shaking and turning blue. You need to warm up," Eliott sternly said as he wrapped the jacket around Lucas' shoulders. Lucas gave in and put his arms into the sleeves, giggling as he noticed how big it was on him. Eliott was in awe though, he didn't think he'd ever see a cuter sight than his small boyfriend in his oversized jacket.

Eliott pulled Lucas closer to him by his hips, bringing him into a soft kiss. The kiss warmed him up and he felt so much better. It lasted only a few seconds though before Lucas jerked his head away to sneeze. Eliott awed at him before pulling him closer and whispering,

"I told you that you'd get a cold."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i had this on wattpad, but i didn’t like writing on there anymore. i promise that i am the original author, and i’m going to keep writing new stories. so i hope you like it if you haven’t read it yet. also follow me on tumblr if you want, my name is youre-being-sugarbi


End file.
